


Mistletoe-Kiss Indicator Helmet

by shutupeccles



Category: Jimmy Neutron - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy uses science to decide if he should kiss Sheen under the mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe-Kiss Indicator Helmet

“How come you and Cindy broke up, Jimmy?” Sheen asked as Jimmy attached his latest invention to Sheen’s head. His voice still had that grating quality, only much deeper since they hit sixteen.  
   
“I’m not currently at liberty to discuss that with you Sheen.”  
   
“Did you get her pregnant?” Carl’s lethargic, whiney voice hadn’t changed at all.  
   
“No Carl.”  
   
“Did you fail _practicing_ to get her pregnant?”  
   
“Quiet Carl!” Sheen snapped. “Hey Jimmy, how come when we were little, Carl was always your gerbil…”  
   
“Guinea pig!” Carl protested sharply at being labelled an inferior rodent.  
   
“…but now you experiment on me?”  
   
“Once again Sheen, I’m not currently at liberty to discuss that with you.”  
   
“The things Jimmy attached to me were way more dangerous than a helmet with mistletoe growing out of it **Sheen**. …And they never connected to my underpants…”  
   
“Be quiet Carl!” Jimmy and Sheen said at the same time.  
   
Carl began snorting with laughter. “Remember, remember when Jimmy put Nano-chips in his pants so they’d put themselves away and instead, instead they led our pants in rebellion, and we were all a pantsless? Remember the little dance Sheen did, to show off his Ultra Lord underpants?”  
   
Jimmy remembered very well. Only last week he’d had a dream about Sheen doing that same dance and proudly displaying the image on the front of his underpants, except it happened in Jimmy’s bedroom, and then Sheen showed off what was inside his underpants…  
   
“Carl, go grab us some snacks or something.”  
   
“Oh, okay Jimmy.”  
   
Jimmy pretended to adjust straps and wires until Carl was gone. Then he flipped the switch on his latest invention.  
   
“So what does this thing do, Jimmy?” Sheen asked.  
   
“It’s a Mistletoe-Kiss Indicator Helmet. To prevent that uncomfortable uncertainty associated with the tradition of kissing strangers and ...loved ones under mistletoe at Christmas, I have invented a way to measure a person’s receptiveness to romantic advances…”  
   
“Huh?”  
   
“If the mistletoe flowers on the helmet open, then it’s okay to kiss the person wearing it without getting kicked in the nuts.”  
   
“Oh, okay. How does it work?”  
   
“Well… I’m not currently…”  
   
“…at liberty to discuss that.” Sheen’s smile was a blend of irritation and amusement, causing chemical and physical reactions in… Jimmy ignored all that.  
   
“Time to calibrate the system.”  
   
“Huh?”  
   
“Look at dirty pictures.”  
   
“Oh, okay. Gimme.”  
   
Sheen’s curiosity, simple trust, and tempting bod drove Jimmy to devise this method of evaluating his chances without humiliating either of them or ruining their friendship. Sheen looked at partially clothed to naked men and women, but nothing registered on the helmet. Jimmy hoped Sheen wasn’t into puppies or inflatable objects.  
   
“What’s supposed to happen, Jimmy?” Sheen diverted his attention from the pornographic imagery to ask Jimmy directly—and the flowers opened.  
   
“This,” Jimmy said with scientific satisfaction and then kissed his friend.  



End file.
